Your Last
by eJemima
Summary: "He is your first love, I intend to be your last, however long it takes." In the nearly five centuries gone, since those words were spoken, things has changed, so has people, some for the better and others, thought to be long dead, returns for revenge. This is something Caroline learns the hard way, when she visits New Orleans. Somewhat a crossover with 'The Originals'
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I've recently been reacquainted with 'Vampire Diaries' and discovered 'The Originals' which both got me hooked (especially 'The Originals'). One of the many reasons as to why I like them, contrary to, say Twilight, is the colourful gallery of characters. The depth and complexity of characters makes the story and I've realized that the plot is written in a way, where you, in time, comes to like and even root for the so-called villains. Let's face it; Damon, Kathrine, Klaus and even Silas - you love them, don't deny it ;P Well, Damon is a given and I suspect Ian Somerhalder to be a major reason for that, but I've come to love Joseph Morgan's Klaus too - very much! I mean, Klaus and Caroline are perfect and adorable! Therefore, I'm giving them a story, because, they not only deserve it, they need it!

I'm starting out with a little taste in the form of a prologue, so if you like it and wanna continue to read, let me know!

Enjoy!

**_Prologue_**

_"He is your first love… I intend to be your last… however long it takes."_

_So this was it. _

_This was how it was going to end. _

_Klaus guessed it made sense, dying with a fulfilled life, redeemed and all that. Although, he had hoped to get at least one more thing right. One thing in particular, which had avoided him for five centuries. _

_Living for 15 hundred years, he had seen a lot, mostly cruelty. Felt a lot; mostly betrayal and loneliness, but for the last couple of centuries, things had slowly changed; it had changed ever since her. She had been the beginning of it all. Then there was the return to his home, reunion with old friends and family, taking it all back, the witches, the war and Lucia. So much had changed during that time, a very dark time in the history of New Orleans, but fortunately, they had all managed to come safely through it. Until now. What would happen now, to Elijah, Rebekah, Lucia, Marcel and the entire French Quarter – his home, his family? _

_Klaus moved slightly, trying to become more comfortable with the ropes, forcing his arms in a vertical direction, rather uncomfortable after several hours. Red blood trails, from never-ending bleeding cuts, decorated his naked chest. He hissed in pain as the soaked ropes cut his skin - a highly concentrated mixture of wolfs bane and vervain. Normally none of this would not hurt him much, but when being weak, from blood loss and powerful dark magic, it became quite effective. It held him in check, very powerless and at his enemy's mercy. Klaus had never thought this possible, being immortal and everything, but with time, people had become smarter and somehow managed to find a way to end him, or so it seemed. _

_The pain had dulled and replaced by a numbness. A cold draft circled through the stone dungeon, causing Klaus to shiver, something, which was new to him. He had not felt this cold and weak, since he was a human and it scared him a little. His body was shutting down, giving up slowly, but steady. _

_He had to give it up to the hybrid. Teaming up with powerful witches, using all the newest and oldest research, techniques and even dirty tricks, to end him._

_Klaus started thinking back at the last half millennium. So much had changed. He had changed. Klaus liked to think that he had improved, in the eyes of others and hoped, that the people he had surrounded himself with, actually enjoyed his company. _

_He thought about her. They had better not hurt her, or Klaus would make sure to haunt them, the rest of their miserable lives, and then, when they died, he would tear them apart, piece by piece. Klaus may have been reformed over the years, but when it came to her, there was no mercy for hurting her. Klaus may be here, on the edge, but if they were honest to the deal, at least she would be safe._

_A few centuries ago, Klaus had made sure, that his bloodline was broken, so if something happened to him, his bloodline would live on and he would live on in them. His death would not cause Caroline, Marcel or the thousands of vampires and hybrids to die too. It had been a very hard and painful spell, but the Bennett sisters back then, had managed it._

_Klaus looked up, when the iron door opened and a young witch, no more than 16, entered the dungeon. She smirked, as she circled Klaus taking in his bad shape._

_"Really Niklaus, you look pathetic," she said mockingly and graphed his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. Klaus glared at her._

_"I don't think you would look much better, were you in my place, mother," Klaus replied, his voice dripping with hate, he should have known. The witch' smirk grew._

_"So you figured it out, did you?" She patted his cheek lightly, "Of cause you did. You're dumb, but not stupid,"_

_"I wish I could say the same for you Mother," Klaus retorted, "How was death? And how is Father doing, still burning in Hell?" _

_Esther gritted her teeth and glared at her son. _

_"Very educational," she said and pointed a finger at Klaus. He screamed as an excruciating pain ran through his head, like a thousand stakes, "And coming back I learned a very interesting truth. I knew that Rebekah and Elijah was weak against love, but I never imagined you too, imagine my surprise when I found out and someone like her, you could have done better." _

_Klaus breathed hard as the pain slowly subsided, with Esther lowering her hand. _

_"If you touch her, I swear…," he whispered in between breaths. _

_"Oh come, come Niklaus," Esther said with a grin, "you can't do anything about it, so why care?" _

_Reaching the iron door again, she turned towards her son one last time and waved at him._

_"Tell your Father hello from me, "She said gleefully, "and don't worry, I'll make sure your little vampire joins you soon enough, after I've had my fun with her."_

_Klaus screamed at the closed door and fought to get out of the ropes, which only seemed to tighten around his wrists, digging deeper into his cold flesh. _

_This could not be happening; it could not be the end. He would not let it. Somehow Klaus had to break free. _

_For her._

_All for her…_

**A/N**: How'd you like it!? Let me know!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**:I love Klaus, there I said it :) Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Klaus stopped in his tracks suddenly. A warm night breeze flew through the abandoned street and brought whispers with it.

"She looks delicious and all alone…"

"Let's get her!"

Klaus sighed, he really hated doing this – babysitting, but someone had to do it. One would think, that after nearly five centuries, they would have learned, but then again, the night crawlers had never been the brightest, most likely due to the lack of sunlight.

Ever since the New Orleans war in 2013-2015, Klaus, Elijah and Marcel had made it a habit of keeping a close eye on the Supernatural coming and goings in their city, in order for everyone to live peacefully together; vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and humans alike. New Orleans had become a supernatural Tortuga, a safe haven for any race, who wanted to live in peace. It had been a messy and bloody showdown, but necessary none the less, and it was the first step in Klaus' mission to better himself and make things right. Fortunately, by now, time had healed many of the wounds and only a few of the remaining vampires remembered the dark period of the city's history. Klaus and Elijah worked closely with the city's mayor, council and the local police; as partners in protecting the city and its citizens, they trusted each other, which was one of the reasons for the success. The Supernatural did not prey on the local humans and gave a certain amount of protection and security, given the city officials provided blood in return. The agreement had lasted for centuries by now and had proven to be handy in the great world war of 2365-2372, where the Supernatural had stepped up and New Orleans had been one of the safest places during a raging war.

But of cause, despite all the efforts, when it came to individual creatures living together, utopia was impossible and there would always be one or two left unsatisfied, so like everything else, peace needed maintenance, hence the babysitting.

Locating the two crawlers in a matter of seconds, Klaus approached them from behind. A little further ahead from the two, Klaus saw the back of their selected prey. A woman in a tight red cocktail dress, high heels and a shadowed red hat. Long blond hair, seeming slightly familiar, draped down her back. It really was no wonder why the two had gone after her, she practically begged for it. Klaus suspected a tourist; no local woman would wander the streets, alone at night, like that. Shaking off the nagging familiarity about the woman, Klaus graphed the two vampires by the neck and pulled them back.

"And what are the two of you up to, mh?" he whispered through his teeth and tightened his grip. The two gasped and looked back at him, their eyes widened in fear realizing who had caught them.

"Klaus?!" one of them said, his voice shaking, "It's… we… nothing, just, just enjoying the quiet night…" he stammered.

"Is that so? Because to me it looks like you were on a hunt," Klaus said, raising an eyebrow. The two night crawlers looked at each other, before laughing nervously.

"A hunt?! No, no, why… why would we do that? It's against the law, right?"

"Right you are, mate," Klaus said smirking and patted the vampire, "Right you are."

"Excuse me, but I seem to be a little lost, could you gents maybe help me?" A smooth female voice interrupted the three. Klaus froze. He most defiantly recognized that voice, granted he had not heard it in decades, but there was no mistaking it. The woman looked up and the moonlight illuminated her face. Klaus met bright eyes, pale skin and long blond hair - a face unmistakeable.

"Caroline…" he whispered, not really believing what he saw. The woman in red smiled sweetly.

"Hello Klaus, long time no see."

For a moment, Klaus felt unable to move a muscle as their eyes locked, then he suddenly started laughing. The two night crawlers looked at him confused and Caroline just smiled knowingly.

"It looks like I just saved you two mates, from getting your heart ripped out," Klaus said in between laughs and urged them to leave.

"Care for a drink, love?" Klaus asked, as they were left alone on the street. Caroline looked at him, calculating for a moment, before nodding; accepting the offer. They walked to Bourbon street in silence, both feeling slightly awkward. Entering the crowded bar, Klaus led Caroline to the bar stools and waved for the bartender.

"What can I get you, on this lovely night Klaus?" Asked the dark-haired bartender and blinked at him. Klaus crooked a smile.

"I'll have the usual, Nicole," He told her and sat down as he looked at Caroline questioning.

"And bourbon for me," She said and sat down beside him. The bartender nodded and left them to get their orders.

"Bourbon? Such a classic drink," Klaus commented as the drinks were served.

"I'm a classic girl," Caroline replied with a grin and took a sip of the strong liquor, "Besides, this is Bourbon street, yes?"

"Sorry, but you're hardly a girl anymore, love," he said with a smirk and looked her up and down. Caroline pushed him playfully.

"Mister Niklaus Mikaelson, don't you know it's very rude to address a woman's age?"

They both laughed, enjoying the relaxed and light atmosphere between them and ignoring the crowd in the bar. Klaus felt the warmth and happiness; he had not felt in years and knew that, despite the years being apart, nothing in him had changed. The feelings, this woman had awakened in him, centuries ago, where the same.

"So, should I take your coming here, as an acceptance of my offer?" Klaus asked hesitantly, curious about the sudden appearance of his love. Caroline finished her bourbon and ordered another one, before meeting Klaus' gaze.

"If you're talking about you showing me the world," Caroline said, "I've already been there, twice. By the way, Tokyo - so much fun! "

"Is that so?" Klaus asked and rose a brow and could not help a small grin. After all, she remembered.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed and shook her drink a bit, before looking back at him, with a serious look, "Truth is, I've been everywhere, except here…"

"Because chances where, I was here?" Klaus concluded by the hesitant look she gave him, "You've been avoiding me," Caroline bit her lip and nodded, "So, what made you decide to finally give New Orleans a chance? I am still here, as you can see," The question was still nagging Klaus and he needed to know. Caroline bit her lip again, a sign of uncertainty, very unlike the very confident woman from earlier.

"I, I don't know. I…"

"Father!"

Klaus sighed as a loud female voice interrupted them. He broke away from Caroline and turned towards his daughter, who was approaching them in a fast pace.

"Lucia darling, how can I help you?"

Lucia Mikaelson; the youngest generation of the original family, born from the hybrid and a werewolf. The first to be born a hybrid. She had lived a safe and normal life with her mother Hayley and her uncle Elijah. Klaus had visited every now and then, for her to build a relationship with her biological father. Klaus had insisted on this, taking the fatherhood very serious. He did not want to repeat his own fathers mistakes and allow Lucia to go through, what he had. When she stopped aging in her early twenties, with the hybrid gene kicking in, she moved to live with Klaus in New Orleans, to learn and live the way of a true hybrid. She had inherited Klaus' hybrid gene, but Hayley's looks. Brown eyes and hair dominated her figure, something that had caught the attention of several people and thus caused Klaus quite the headache. He would never admit it, but Klaus felt very protective of his daughter, which was not easy, since Lucia represented her parents, in more ways. She was very mischievous, selfish and enjoyed to manipulate and play with people. Of all the hybrids she had sired, her caretakers had convinced her to break the bond of most of them, but Lucia had kept a few, to be her personal slaves and bodyguards. Klaus had let her have as much, since it was in her nature as a Mikaelson and she would be taking over for him one day.

Lucia stopped in her tracks, as her eyes fell on Caroline. She looked questioning at her father, who in return did everything to avoid her glance. Caroline looked confused from Lucia, to Klaus and back and a knowing grin spread across Lucia's face as she walked up to them.

"You're Caroline," she said. It was not a question, but a statement, which seemed to have Caroline even more confused. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not creepy or anything like that," Lucia said with a reassuring smile, "I know who you are, because my Father here has a painting of you in his estate. Growing up, I always wondered who you were; it is great to finally meet you Caroline." Lucia finished and held out her hand towards Caroline, who accepted the greeting a little hesitant at first, but then a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"A painting, really?" she said and side glanced at Klaus, who felt just a little embarrassed, he had totally forgotten about that, "Nice meeting you too, Lucia."

The warmth from the fire filled his cold body, as he sat relaxed in the old couch with a half drink of blood, dangling lazily from his hand. Caroline's words kept playing in his mind.

"My being here doesn't change anything, it doesn't mean anything. Too smart, remember?"

It would be a lie, if he said; he had not hoped for some changes in her opinion about him, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Caring about things like that, were a sign of weakness, something Klaus had never been keen on showing. He glanced up at the painting, placed above the fireplace. The same painting Lucia had been referring to earlier. The pencil strokes were gentle, much like the person portrayed. His mind had been full of her, as he had painted it exactly the way he remembered her and she had not changed since, still as beautiful as ever. Klaus drew a sigh as he felt a presence behind him.

"I knew I'd find you here," Lucia's voice broke through the silence, "You tend to go here when something's on your mind and I'm just wild guessing now, but is this Caroline, by any chance the reason for your remising now?"

When Klaus kept watching the fire silently, Lucia sighed in surrender and threw herself in the couch, resting her head in her father's lap. He brought his free hand to her hair and started caressing her absentminded. Lucia played with some carpet strands for a while before looking up at her father. The light from the fire reflected in his eyes, which seemed distant. Lucia knew, Klaus had been around for a very long time and how much those eyes must have seen and she caught herself wondering what was replaying now.

"You know, "Lucia whispered, but felt Klaus' caress stopping momentarily and knew he heard her, "You never really told me about her, about what happened back then?"

Klaus silently took a sip of the blood, before answering.

"That's because nothing really happened…"he answered regrettable, "She was dating someone else, my first successful hybrid at that…"

Lucia turned to lie on her stomach, facing her father.

"Why didn't you just whisk her of her feet and away? Steal her with some of that infamous Mikaelson charm," she wanted to know. This made Klaus laugh, his daughter made it sound so easy.

"I wish it was that simple sweetheart," he replied between chuckles, "But I am afraid it was a bit more complicated than that. Don't think I did not try it, though."

"Why wasn't it that simple? Love doesn't really have to be so complicated, it's the ones involved, who makes it complicated," Lucia said looking up. Klaus cracked a smile.

"Either, you're young and naïve or you're very wise," he said and drank the last of the blood, "But truth be told, I don't really blame her, I wasn't exactly perfect, far from…"

"Ah, pish posh!" Lucia exclaimed, "I know you say, you've done a lot of terrible things, but you should get over yourself, that was a long time ago. I haven't seen those terrible things, which you speak of, and I'm almost 500!"

"God, you're already that old…" Klaus mumbled, but Lucia heard it anyway and pretended to be offended, giving him a playful slap.

"Well, I do believe it's time for me to hit the sack," Lucia announced, after giving her father a few more nudges, and yawned, "I bid you goodnight dad, uncle," she said and rose from the couch. Klaus looked behind him and saw Elijah in the door. He poured another glass of blood as Lucia left the room and Elijah joined him. They sat in silence for a moment, watching the fire, each in their own thoughts. Despite everything that went down, when they first got back to New Orleans, the repeated betrayals and backstabbing, the two brothers had managed to move past it all and had been very close for several years by now.

"So, it seems Miss Caroline is in town," Elijah noted, without looking at his brother.

"It would seem so…" Klaus said nonchalant.

"And how are you handling that?" Elijah knew all about his brother's affection, towards the younger vampire and had come to appreciate her; after all, she had had a major part in his brother's change for the better, and from what he knew about her, she could be good for him. While a final rejection from her, could ruin everything he had worked for, the past millennium. Elijah looked at his brother, when he did not, get an immediate answer, and was met with a side-glance and nodded. Klaus was not ready to talk about it and Elijah understood, so he moved on, to another pressing matter. Caroline was not the only supernatural, who had been spotted in the area.

"Tyler Lockwood has been spotted, in the outer quarters," Elijah reported. This caught Klaus' full attention as he turned fully towards his brother.

"Tyler Lockwood? You sure?" Elijah nodded, confirming it. Klaus cursed.

"That blasted hybrid, I thought he was rotting in the garden*."

"He was, for centuries, but somehow he is out now, and quite vengeful, I imagine," Elijah said and leaned forward, starring absentmindly into the fire.

"Then we should inform Marcel and Rebekah, after all, they did put him in there, if I remember correctly," Klaus said. He could not believe he was hearing this; a vengeful hybrid was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

"We should, but you be alert too, he is not really too fond of you either," Elijah said pointed out. Klaus sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache, threatening to explode in his head. How was it that it had been so peaceful for years and all of a sudden, both Caroline and Lockwood was in town? Were they plotting something together? What evil scheme did Fate have in store for him, this time?

Elijah noticed his brother's troubled features and patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Look, you concentrate on Miss Caroline and I'll look into the Lockwood matter with Marcel, how does that sound?" Elijah suggested. Klaus looked up at his brother and gave him a thankful smile before nodding.

**A/N:** *'The Originals' reference. A sort of vampire graveyard, where they're usually buried alive and left to desiccate, much like the tomb in Mystic falls. It's something Marcel created in which Tyler were actually left in.

Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think and I'll continue posting :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A/N: I'm realizing a problem with writing a fan fiction for two ongoing shows. Something happened in the latest episode of 'Vampire diaries' that kind of clashes with my plot line. Although I was thrilled to see it happen, I was like; "no, that's not going to happen yet!'" Yes, I'm talking about the hot klaroline moment, sigh... Nevertheless, I kind of want to add that episode to the plot. That one time they're together and Caroline confessing, so think it into the plot, as the last time they saw each other, was in the woods, but Tyler didn't come back.

I hope it's not becoming too confusing and that you're able to enjoy the story anyway. :)

Caroline unlocked the door to her suite and placed the five bags of new clothes and accessories in the hall. She poured herself a whiskey and went to the balcony. From the most expensive suite and hotel in down town New Orleans, she had a perfect view of the city and the French quarter in the distance. Caroline sighed, as the memories she had tried to distract herself from, resurfaced and she started doubting the reason she had come. She thought she had been ready to face it all, to face him. How wrong she had been.

The run-in last night, had left her sleep deprived and she had gone on a shopping spree, trying to get her mind of it, but no such luck. The memories was stronger than ever, as the sun started setting over the Mississippi. Despite the centuries gone by and the countless of touches, his still burned the brightest. His touch, somehow still lingered, where others, barely had been a gust of wind. Caroline leaned against the grid of the balcony and let out a frustrated moan. How was it, that in a matter of hours, she suddenly felt this insecure and vulnerable, when she had spent the last centuries being the most independent and confident woman?

When they first had part ways, back in the woods, Caroline had been confused; felt lost and hurt, but with time, she had recovered. She had finished college and educated herself further, worked and tried to get the normal human experience. She had watched as Bonnie and Jeremy got married had kids and even rooted Matt on when he found a girl. When her mother died, Caroline had left the state and went traveling with Elena for a few decades. She had spent the last three centuries in Europe and Asia, leaving a ghost trail as the mysterious Black widow; tracking down rich men, only to seduce, marry and then kill them, inheriting their fortune and estate. Caroline, who had grown up as a small town, middleclass girl, had come to live the highlife of money, luxury, men and properties – she had been merciless. After all, Klaus had been right, when he said that she enjoyed being strong, ageless and fearless, or more like she loved it.

For most parts, she had enjoyed the high life, but when the world war had erupted, Caroline had known, she would not be satisfied with the protected shelters, given to rich people and she had spent the seven years, as a field nurse in east Europe. In those years, Caroline had saved or turned several lost soldiers and civilians, which had gained her a small circle of friends that would last forever, like a family. If everything else failed, she knew she could count on them, much like Elena, Stefan and Damon.

As if on cue, Caroline's phone rang and she couldn't help but smile, as the name of a dear friend, showed on the display. She accepted the call and a small hologram of a young woman with dark blond hair erupted from the phone (A/N: This is after in the 2500's, remember? A little sci-fi is needed :P).

"Sasha, nə qədər var?" Caroline greeted her friend in the spoken language, appreciating the much-needed distraction from her close friend. Sasha Rasulov was one of the soldiers Caroline had befriended and turned, during the war and their friendship had gotten stronger over the last 135 years as they had roamed through every European and Asian nation together.

"Carol, how's America or more like, how's New Orleans?" Sasha replied, her words trick with the east European accent, and blinked knowingly. Caroline laughed at her friend's indiscretion.

"Yes, I did meet Klaus," she said, answering Sasha's unspoken question, "Or more like ran into, during last night's hunt and no, nothing happened. We had a few drinks, talked for a bit and that was it. Oh yeah, then I met his daughter." Caroline finished and couldn't hide a hint of bitterness from her voice. The hologram of Sasha made a face.

"Auch, talk about a direct message of moving on," she said, "Wait, I thought vampires couldn't procreate?"

"We can't, but he's part werewolf too, remember?" Caroline reminded her friend. Sasha nodded.

"Oh right, that hybrid thing you got going on, over there, and werewolves are able to have kids, I guess that makes sense then," Sasha mumbled, "Well, haven't I always told you that those dirty dogs are not trustworthy, they're able to procreate, and that's all they think about!" At this point, she didn't even try to hide her contempt of the supernatural species, which made Caroline laugh wholeheartedly. Sasha glared at her.

"You know I'm right," she said pouting. Caroline nodded, remembering the several encounters they'd had, with werewolves, on their journeys through the years, speaking from those experiences; no, werewolves could, most defiantly, not be trusted, but Klaus was different, he had to be.

"Sweetie, I know what you're thinking," Sasha said affectionate, after a moment of watching her in silence, "And we both know what you need to do, just watch out for yourself, okay? You, of all people, should know how men think and act. But know if you need me to, I'll be with you in a heartbeat and I'll kick his hybrid ass."

Caroline gave her friend a grateful smile and although she knew Sasha would not stand a chance, against Klaus, she appreciated the thought.

A few days later, Caroline was having brunch at a small restaurant, not far from her hotel. The sun shone from a clear, blue sky and warmed her pale, exposed arms and legs. This was something she had quickly come to love about this city, as well as southern locations in general – the warmth. Traveling the world and living in a constantly cold body, she had quickly fallen in love with the southern, subtropical parts of the world. Sipping on her latte, Caroline felt someone sitting down across from her. Half expecting and half hoping it to be Klaus, she couldn't help but smile. However, the smile quickly faded, when she saw it was, even if it was someone, she knew very well and had once loved, Caroline couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Tyler…?"

Tyler's unchanged trademark smirk was the first thing Caroline noticed and it brought her back to everything they shared, from centuries ago, in a whirlwind of memories.

"Hello Caroline, how are you?" he asked innocently and crooked his head, watching her intensely, "I hear you've made quite a name of yourself in Europe, the Black widow, am I right?" Caroline started fidgeting, for some reason feeling insecure in his company. Really, what was she doing here again? The more time she spend here, the more she regretted coming. First, there was Klaus and now Tyler? Caroline half-expected Matt to show up next, even if he had been dead for years, living out a full human life. Despite having played the part of a man-eater for centuries, the men of her past, still had such a great impact on her and could make her feel so insecure in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline breathed, trying to take control over her racing heart. Tyler leaned forward across the table, smirking and never taking his eyes off her.

"I have some unfinished business in this town," he said, his voice kept low, "and even though I already have someone helping me, I could really use yours too…"

"It seems like he's been seen with some witches," Cary reported, talking about Tyler. The hybrid captain stood before his leaders, in the head office, reporting the latest findings in the ongoing investigation. Cary; an old member of Klaus' wolf lineage, accepted the hybrid transformation, during the early witch wars and had been a close and trusted part of Klaus' inner circle and family ever since, as captain of the hybrids.

"Witches?" Elijah wondered aloud and turned to Marcel, "Does Selena know about this?"

Marcel shook his head. Being the one, of the three leaders, to be closest to the witches, Marcel usual had the immediate contact to magical department of town.

"No, I've asked her already, it doesn't seem to be anyone in her covenant," Marcel explained.

"And you're sure about that?" Klaus asked doubtful, "How do you know she's not lying?" He had never really trusted witches and after what went down during the war and everything with Lucia, it had only become worse. This was one of the main reasons, as to why it was Marcel handling the witches; Klaus still did not trust himself around them. Marcel rolled his eyes, knowing very well, about his friend's contempt of the magic casters and doubting that it would ever change, especially if this turned out bad, once again because of them.

"Yes Klaus, I'm sure," he said firmly, "you may not trust them, but I trust Selena with my life, she's done nothing to deserve less."

Klaus huffed and sat back in the armchair. Elijah watched him shortly, before turning his attention back to Cary and Marcel.

"If it's not anyone from the covenant, it must be someone from outside of town," he concluded nonchalant, "we need to know who." Cary and Marcel nodded and left the office.

Being alone with his brother, Elijah sighed and sat down across from Klaus. Silence fell between them for a moment, before Elijah broke it.

"You really need to get over yourself," he scolded and looked at his brother, who still looked lost in thoughts, "Marcel is right, you know, Selena has done everything, in order to earn your trust, and I believe she will come through for us this time too." Klaus didn't reply, but looked up at Elijah with a defiant look. Elijah sighed resignedly.

"Selena is not our mother," he reasoned, "she's long gone, remember? Both our parents are and I really wish you would stop letting them haunt you."

Klaus' look turned into a glare as he rose to leave the room.

"Try and forget about the witches and focus on Miss Caroline," Elijah suggested, "like we talked about. Invite her to our house, get reacquainted, I'm sure that will help get your mind off things."

Klaus stopped in the doorway and looking back at his older brother, he nodded.

"Father!" Lucia caught up to Klaus in the hall, waving a white envelope in her hand, "Some kid just came up and gave me this, telling me to pass it on to you," she said and gave, a slightly perplexed Klaus, the envelope. He opened the letter and as he read it, Lucia noticed her father's expression change from confused, to angry, to furious in a way she had never seen before. Klaus ripped and curled the letter, before throwing it to the ground and storming away. Lucia, feeling utterly confused and curious about, what the letter had said, picked up the pieces, but couldn't make out what it had said, but a few incorrectly words, which made her blood run cold:

_old friend_

_little chat_

_dying_

_come alone_

_Hazel_

**A/N: **Duhm, duhm! Yeah, the story is picking up with a lovely cliffhanger! What'd you think about Caroline and her story? realistic? This is kinda how I imagine her living life as a vampire - the black widow, but still with some humanity (serving in the war), being strong and confident, but still kinda weak against things in her past (Klaus and Tyler) and I really enjoyed writing and plotting her story :P Oh, and Klaus' distrust of witches, I imagine those being some of the only creatures, that he somehow fear, because of his mother and their power... So, what'd ya think? Like, dislikes, too much OOC? Let me know! let me know!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N**: First and most importantly: thanks to MissBootjah for awesome reviews and support! And on that note, it's come to my attention, that not all readers necessarily watches 'The Originals' and thus, points may have been lost. In this story, Klaus and others in New Orleans refer to a war with the witches, happening centuries ago, in a "dark time of the New Orleans history", this is not something I've come up with, but something cooking in 'The Originals' plotline right now. It is very important in Klaus' story, since it is something that effects his family and home. So, while Caroline and her friends are fighting Katherine's newest scheme in Mystic Falls, Klaus is smack in the middle of a supernatural war between vampires and witches in New Orleans. I can really only recommend everyone to watch 'The Originals' for one: I will probably have more references and people, which is from that show (like Cary, who actually is from Klaus' werewolf clan and not my OC), and secondly, it's a really good and exciting show, but let's be honest, can it be anything else with Joseph Morgan's Klaus? No, didn't think so ;P

Anyway, that being said, let's move on with the story with:

**Chapter Three**

Caroline groaned, waking with a major headache, which could only be from the major bump on her head. She lifted her hands slowly, trying to be rid of the pains, but learned quickly that it was impossible. Moving both her hands caused a rattling sound of chains, which worried Caroline and made her open her eyes hesitantly. It was dark around her, it took a few minutes for her eyes to readjust and when they finally did, she could only make out a few things. A small-enclosed room, with hard cement floor and cold brick walls, she spotted a few boxes in one corner, but otherwise it seemed empty. Caroline moved a bit, to be more comfortable and wondered how she had ended up in such place. The last thing she remembered was Tyler appearing in front of her, mid brunch, talking about her helping him with some unfinished business. She never heard what the supposed business was though, because next thing she knew, Caroline had woken up in this unknown place. Just what had happened? What had she gotten herself into? She sighed and hit her head against the wall in frustration, an action she quickly regretted, when it only inflicted more pain to her throbbing head. Caroline cursed and bit her lip, biting down the pain. She pulled the chains violently, trying to rip them out of their hinges, as she told herself, that she had been in worse situations. This was nothing, compared to being accused of spying and held captive, tortured in dark chambers of East Europe and China, during wartime. She could and would get off out of this… whatever this was.

Distant footsteps caught Caroline's attention. Several footsteps, one of them quick high heels and another more like a lazy shuffle. Whoever it was, they were coming closer. Maybe this was her change, if she was able to trick or overpower, whoever was approaching, she would be out, and about in no time.

_"I happened to meet a lovely old friend of yours, visiting town, and after a little chat, she's just dying to catch up with you, so why don't we make an arrangement for the two of you? But you better come alone, my other friends aren't as hospitable as I am. Sincerely Hazel. PS. Sweet daughter you have."_

"Who the bloody hell is Hazel!" Klaus roared and hammered his fist in the desk. Thierry, Joshua and Cary stood in a corner; close to, the door and looked nervously from one another, to their leaders gathered in the room, back to the door, which seemed more and more appaling. In the 500 years they had known the original hybrid, they had never seen him this furious, which said a lot. Both Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel, being more used to Klaus' tantrums, stood calmly by as their brother and friend lashed out. Klaus had immediately shared the message, from the, now torn letter with his most trusted and he wanted, no demanded answers right away.

"Well, it's obviously no one from here, none in the covenant goes by that name," Marcel said with a shrug and pushed himself, from the wall he had been leaning against. Klaus glared, at his friend as he approached the desk with shredded pieces of the letter. The pieces, which had been put back together, was yet again readable for everyone in the room.

"And just who is this '_lovely old friend of yours'_?" he asked, looking up at Klaus, who's glare in return intensified.

"Let me guess," Rebekah intervened, "Caroline Forbes, the little meddlesome vampire from Mystic Falls?" Her voice did not hide the fact that she thought it was ridicules, "I can't believe you're still hung up on her. Weren't you the one who taught me love was a waste for time?" Klaus didn't answer his sister, but looked at her with eyes, that could easily kill. Rebekah didn't falter but squinted, glaring back at him defiantly. Elijah cleared his throat, when the awkwardness between them became too much.

"Marcel, did you ask Selena to accompany us?"

"Yes, he did and here I am," a slightly hoarse female voice interrupted, before Marcel could reply. Everyone turned their attention to the door, by the new voice. A tall, dark and middle age looking woman entered the room. In a matter of seconds, Klaus had whooshed, graphed Selena by the neck and violently pushed her against the nearest wall, causing several bottles of alcohol to crash from their shelves.

"Where is she!" Klaus roared, his yellow hybrid eyes appearing. He tightened his grip around the witch's neck, digging his fingers hard against her throat. Klaus felt her pulse quicken, against his fingers, as Selena gagged, fighting for whatever little air, she could muster. Marcel moved to aid Selena, but Elijah stopped him, shaking his head.

"Niklaus, killing her, does not help us find Miss Caroline," Elijah said, trying to reason with his brother. The only approach to a furious Klaus, which had ever worked. The hybrid eyes faded from Klaus' face but the grip didn't.

"Who is Hazel, tell me!" He said dangerously through grinded teeth.

"I, I don't know," Selena gasped.

"How do we even know that it's a witch?" Marcel questioned, "Just because, this Loockwood, was seen with someone, who supposedly are witches, doesn't mean they're behind it, right?"  
Klaus looked down, sighing, before giving Marcel one of his looks.

"Because, witches are sneaky, untrustworthy, cold and selfish bitches," he said, as if it was obvious.

"And you're such a saint, right?" Rebekah commented raising an eyebrow, earning a small grin from Marcel. Klaus' eyes shot daggers at his witty sister, before turning his attention back to the witch, whose face was slowly paler.

"If I find out, that you're lying and something happens to Caroline," Klaus said in a low threatening voice, never taking his eyes from Selena, "I will hunt down, every single one of you, young and old, pretty and ugly. I will roam every nation, city, village, every dark corner of this world and I will rip your hearts out, one by one, until this world is finally free from you lot. No witch will ever feel safe, I promise."

A dead silence filled the room, following Klaus' declaration and bleak promise. Everyone knew that he was not kidding and he was very much capable of executing the threat. Klaus slowly released his grip on Selena, who fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. He watched her for a moment, eyes cold and emotionless, before turning to Cary, Thierry and Joshua, who all three had gone slightly pale with fear. They jumped when he spoke to them.

"Cary, Thierry and Joshua, I want you three to go and sniff out whatever you can about this Hazel, who she is, where she's from and what her intentions are." Klaus said, his voice now calm and full of authority, "Use every thinkable and unthinkable connection, every dirty trick, everything – I want her found!" The three vampires and hybrid nodded and ran out the door. Klaus turned to Selena, who was still on the floor.

"You," he said coldly, "This is your chance to show your allegiance and making yourself useful, do a locator spell on Caroline, tell me where she is,"

Selena glared up at Klaus, before sighing resignedly and standing up, facing him.

"Fine, but I'll need something of hers," she said, crossing her arms. Klaus gave her a smile with fake sweetness.

"Of cause you do, because you can't do anything yourself,"

Klaus whooshed away and came back, in a matter of seconds, with a pair of white gloves, which Caroline had worn and forgotten when they had met, a few nights ago.

After making sure that Selena would be safe, with Elijah there, he left to help track down Hazel and tired of all the tension, drama and not caring about Caroline, Rebekah left, leaving Elijah alone to deal with Klaus and Selena.

Elijah watched as the witch prepared her spell and started ranting.

"Is all this really necessary brother?" he asked quietly, trying not to disturb Selena, "Maybe Marcel is right, and it's nothing. I'm sure Miss Caroline is just fine."

Klaus looked at his brother, his eyes full of disbelieve.

"She threatened me, Elijah, using dirty tricks," he whispered, rage fueling by every word, "and mentioned Lucia. Lucia, Elijah! I can't let her get away with that, I'll find her, whoever she is and then I'll rip out her heart! No one, I repeat no one, threatens me or my family and gets away with it!"

**A/N**: Ah, I love writing a cruel Klaus, so much fun! I'm very careful about not making him too OOC and I hope I managed, but please let me know! And just for your info, Thierry and Joshua are 'The Original' characters too, which I like and thus added to this story. I don't know if you found Caroline's "being held as a war prisoner" experience too much, but I wanted to show how though, she had become. That she's not necessarily someone who needs rescue, because she can fight for herself and she's not easily frightened. I hope I managed to express that :)

Anyway, please, PLEASE review! It's your comments which makes me write this story, so if you wanna see this to then end, let me know! :)


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N**: Okay, so I'll just take a little time to klaroline fangirl a little about Marcel's comment to Klaus' good mood in TO s01e12… _ KEKEKEKEKEKEKE, oh you have no idea! KEKEKEKEKEK… _ *cough, cough*

Okay, I'm done… Ah, such an exciting and promising episode. Why is it that we like seeing our heroes in great trouble and fighting against certain death? I can't help wonder what Caroline would think or do, if she knew the danger Klaus is in, every day, in New Orleans, ooh… I feel another fanfic sneaking up on me! :S It's a good thing it's the Originals fighting against Celeste, because, let's face it, the Mystic Falls crew would not stand a chance! Imagine that for a moment… oh bloodbath!

Now, moving on to 500 years in the future and this story and if it wasn't already obvious, I don't own TVD or TO.

**Chapter Four**

The night came upon New Orleans as another day had come and gone. City lights fought against the darkness and illuminated most of the town, but it failed to reach all corners. Dark corners hiding away the deeds of the night. Nightwalkers filled the streets, getting ready for another night of partying, and indulging in blood and other worldly pleasures.

Klaus, who watched it all from the balcony, was lost in thoughts. Selena's locator spell had been a fluke; apparently, a more powerful magic had interfered, making it impossible for Selena to find a location. Klaus had huffed at the excuse, what good was working with witches, if they couldn't even do as much? Either it seemed like witches was working against you, or they were completely useless and then what?

Klaus groaned frustrated and tightened his grip on the grid, causing his knuckles to go white. He had not felt this helpless, since he was a human and he hated it. These human emotions that had sneaked their way in, without him noticing or approval of them. It was all her fault, back then and this time too. Maybe Elijah was right and this was nothing. Who knew, maybe Caroline had already left the city again and maybe it was for the best too. Klaus were not particular fond of the feelings Caroline riled up in him. He cared about his town, his men, Elijah, Rebekah and Lucia, they all made him feel in some way, not none of them like Caroline. He did not know how to handle those feelings and it drove him crazy. Klaus had not ever felt them before or after meeting Caroline, not in the 1000 years prior nor the 500 years after. He had never just _wanted and longed _forsomeone, like he had the blond vampire.

Whatever spell or curse, she had put on him, maybe it was best to; just break it – for good.

Klaus pushed off the grid and was about to go in, when his phone rang. Freeing it from his back pocket, the caller id revealed it to be from Thierry. Klaus sighed and thought that he might as well call of the search, before accepting the call. First thing Klaus noticed and thought weird, in a split second, was that the hologram had not been activated and thus; he could not see the caller.

"Thierry, any news?" Klaus asked immediately, cutting to the chase.

"Sorry Klaus, Thierry won't be available from now on to – ever," An unfamiliar female voice said, "But I do have some news," Klaus stopped in his tracks, frozen for a second. A wave of emotions washed over him as he quickly processed the meaning behind this stranger's words. He went from annoyed about Thierry's demise, to frustrated about nothing seeming to go his way, to scared that Caroline was indeed in danger and ended in a state of pure rage that someone even dared play him.

"Hazel, I presume?" Klaus asked with controlled anger.

"Well yeah, that's what most people call me these days," she replied cheerfully. Klaus did not miss the hint of her telling him she may go under other names, but did not think more of it. Only one thought occupied his mind.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked, through his teeth and noticed Elijah coming up to him slowly. He signalled to Elijah to listen in on the conversation, awaiting an answer.

"It's very simple really," Hazel said, "I want you, dead and then eventually Elijah, Rebekah and not to forget your sweet daughter, Lucia in the same state, but for now, I'll start with you. Oh and just if you're wondering, yes, I do indeed have your little girlfriend, she's quite beautiful and if you want her to say that way and not as a grey or burned vampire corpse, I suggest you do as I say."

Elijah's eyes locked with Klaus' and he nodded, telling his brother that whatever happened, Elijah would stand beside him, as always.

"Alright, you got me," Klaus said calmly not breaking his eyes from his brother, "How do we do this?"

"Smart boy," Hazel commented. Klaus could almost hear her mocking grin, "There's an old, forgotten graveyard a few miles north of town. If you need help finding it, I'll lower the barriers and let your witch locate it. Make sure to come alone, my family aren't particular fond of vampires, but I'll talk them into letting you be – at least for now. See you at midnight." With those words, she hung up leaving Klaus with a single phone tone. He lowered the phone slowly and gave Elijah a determined look, before walking past him, away from the balcony.

"Niklaus!" Elijah called after him.

Klaus flew past Rebekah and Lucia in the hall on his way out, leaving both of them dumbfounded and even more so, when Elijah came running too.

"What's going on?" Lucia asked confused, looking at her aunt. Rebekah shook her head.

"I have absolutely no idea," she admitted, "but my guess is, it's got something to do with Caroline."

"Oh yeah, that woman," Lucia nodded, remembering the night she had met the blond and her father's thoughtful eyes afterwards. She knew this woman was special, "But she hasn't been here, right? I thought she left again."

"Oh, I hope that's the case," Rebekah said with a deep sigh, "So sick of all the drama!" Lucia laughed at her aunt and patted her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm sure father and Elijah has it covered,"

"Yeah, covered to make it messier," Rebekah huffed, crossing her arms, "and in the end it will be up to us girls to clean up after them, trust me."

"Niklaus wait, we need to think about this," Elijah shouted, following Klaus through the crowded night street, "we need to consider every outcome and make a sensible approach." Klaus stopped mid crowd and stared back at Elijah, anger and frustration evident in his eyes.

"We don't need to plan a bloody approach," Klaus exclaimed furiously and caused a few people around him jump away in surprise, "It's in, rip out some hearts, grab Caroline and out again, no stupid plan is needed!" Klaus turned to leave again, but Elijah graphed by the arm.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Elijah asked disbelieving, "Your foolish impulse will be the end of you, brother. You will be walking straight into a trap!" Klaus ripped his arm free from Elijah's hold.

"I know!" he said, tears threatening to fall, "I know, but Elijah, it's Caroline! And after that, it's you, Rebekah and Lucia; I can't let that happen. I just can't, it has to end, with me, I have to do this, now." Klaus' voice grew more firm and determined by every word and Elijah knew nothing he said could change his brother's mind. Elijah sighed dejectedly and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Can we at least talk about it a little? Wait until…" Elijah stopped midsentence as he looked up and realized Klaus was gone.

"Darnit!" Elijah cursed and whooshed back to the estate. He needed to talk with Rebekah and Marcel; they needed to come up with a plan.

Church bells announced midnight somewhere in the distance, as Klaus opened the old hinges to the abandoned graveyard. He had barely sat the other foot on the ground, when he felt it. The magic, that soared through the place, like running water. He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and let the magic flow through him, letting the witch know he was there. When he did, Klaus could not help a nostalgic feeling appearing, as if the magic was somehow familiar to him. Klaus opened his eyes again, shaking the feeling of familiarity off him and walked deeper into the graveyard, with all his senses on alert. Being away from the city, only the full moon illuminated the path before him and the countless bum-infested tombstones.

Suddenly, between 10 and 15 different heartbeats closed in on Klaus, slowly quickening in excitement. He scouted his surroundings, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Growls and breaking twigs reached his ears as Klaus stopped, at a small open ground among the stones.

"Charming place, you got here Hazel," Klaus said aloud and smirked. Seconds later, a dozen of witches, warlocks and wolves appeared from the darkness all around and closed in on him. Well, he had not been wrong about the trap, it seemed. Klaus shook his head grinning.

"What? You can invite your friends, but I can't invite mine? That's hardly fair." He said and looked around at his supposed threats. Did this Hazel not know anything about him? Klaus could end this lot in seconds; they were hardly a challenge. Elijah had been worried for nothing, just the same, Klaus needed to get some steam out, ripping out some hearts and breaking necks, would do the trick.

"I'm sorry Hazel couldn't be here, but I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough," a far too familiar voice said. Klaus groaned annoyed and turned in place.

"Tyler Lockwood, do you ever," Klaus stopped dead in his train of thought, seeing the scene before him. It was Tyler all right, but Klaus had not expected Caroline to be with him, not like that.

Tyler had a tight grip on Caroline's neck, holding her in front of him, like a human shield as her hands were tied on her back. In his free hand, Tyler held a wooden stick, placed dangerously close above Caroline's chest. She looked scared and confused and her pale features witnessed about hours of blood being drained and torture with vervain, weakening her. Klaus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, as the anger raised in him like lightening. He had never seen Caroline this fragile before and he did not like it one bit. She looked up and their eyes locked.

"Klaus…?" Caroline's voice was, but a hoarse, broken whisper. A plea, begging him for help. Klaus fought the angry tears, threatening to fall as he took a step closer the two. Klaus weighed his options and next move. His first thought was to go on a rampage and kill every one of them, Tyler included, but chances were that it would harm Caroline and he could not risk that, he wouldn't. Therefore, as much as he hated it, Klaus tried with Elijah's tactic – talk.

"What are you doing, Tyler," he asked carefully, keeping a close eye on the ones around them, recording every move, "This is Caroline."

"I know that very well, Klaus," Tyler laughed gleefully, "That's kinda the point, to lure you out. You always had a soft spot for her, even when you had no right to."

Tyler's smirk grew slowly, as he pressed the wooden stick to Caroline's chest, causing skin to break and a red trail of blood colouring her beige top.

"You don't want to do that," Klaus said taking a step closer and for the first time in his immortal life, Klaus felt genuely scared and not for himself. He was scared of losing someone else, losing her.

"Oh, but you're wrong. I really do wanna do it," Tyler said smirking evilly, something that did not become him. Without a warning and without hesitation, Tyler stabbed Caroline. A heart wrecking scream filled the graveyard as Tyler released her and Caroline feel limp to the ground.

"NO!" Klaus screamed in despair and got reading to separate Tyler's head from his body, but realized he could not move. Klaus was like nailed to the ground.

**A/N**: Muahahahahah! Evil, evil cliffhanger, I'm sorry, well, not really :P But now what? Is Caroline a goner? But this is supposed to end in Klaroline, right? Or should it…? Maybe I'll just end the story here, mh? It does fit the 'Last Love' part, doesn't it? No? Then make sure to leave a review and let me know if you really want this to continue in a happy ending for our favorite couple! Much appreciated! :D

Ah… After the latest episode of TO, I don't really like Thierry, so I killed him of, that's what happens *shrugs*


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **First of – So, so sorry for the late update! I've recently started studying, which takes up a lot of time with a crazy amount of homework, although reading about the human anatomy is exciting J

Secondly: That moment when you're writing a fanfiction and you realize how brilliant your plot is :P I fell over a scene from an earlier episode of TVD and realized just how perfect it fits with this story plot! I really wanna share the connection with you, buuut it would be a total spoiler, so I won't… :P

Instead, maybe in time, you can figure out the scene yourself; test your TVD wikia ;)

Oh, and I have a little surprise appearance coming up for ya'll, hope you like it :)

Now, let's be real, I don't own TO or TVD, if I did, things would be very different and ya'll would be fangirling over Klaroline every minute of the shows ;P

"Uncle Elijah, you're up early," Lucia commented surprised, at Elijah's presence in the kitchen. The sun had barely risen and the last nightwalkers had just stumbled off the streets, hiding away from the daylight. Lucia had not been able to sleep, because of an unsettling gut feeling and had, by the first light, given up on getting any sleep at all.

Elijah looked exhausted, sitting at the dinner table, caressing a mug of black coffee. His, normally very styled hair, was ruffled in a mess and his perfect poker face has several worry lines and dark circles under his eyes. Lucia had not seen her uncle in such a bad shape since her mother died. Slightly worried about what had caused the unshakeable Elijah that state, Lucia sat down next to him.

"You haven't even slept, have you?" She asked worried and rested a comforting hand on his arm. Elijah shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"Something's wrong, isn't there? What is it?" Lucia said, fearing the answer, but still very determined to get it. Her bad gut feeling, her reason for lack of sleep must've been there for a reason.

"No, it's nothing," Elijah mumbled and rose from the chair, leaving the mug half-full.

"You're lying!" Lucia said angrily and followed her uncle out of the kitchen, "what it is you're keeping from me? I'm almost 500 and next to my father, I'm the strongest hybrid, so stop treating me like a child!" Elijah stopped in his tracks and looked back at his niece. A small smile spread across his lips.

"And yet, right now you're acting as a child?" He said and rose an eyebrow. Lucia glared at him. Elijah sighed and drove a hand through his messy hair tiredly.

"Fine," he said surrendering to her stubbornness," come with me to the office, I'll fill you in on everything."

Elijah and Lucia had barely exited the kitchen, when Lucia saw a familiar back, further down the hall. A mischievous grin spread across her lips as she snuck up on the person. Elijah watched her and shook his head smiling.

"Guess who!"

Stefan laughed and pried Lucia's fingers away from his eyes.

"Hello Lucia," he said and turned towards the younger hybrid, "how are you?"

Over the past centuries, Stefan Salvatore had visited the original family in New Orleans, on several occasions, and had rebuild his close friendship with Klaus, which brought several other friendships with it. Among these were Lucia Mikaelson. Stefan had gotten a call from Elijah, the day before, asking him to come to New Orleans, to help with a situation. Elijah hadn't given much detail about the case, other than it seemed not only were Klaus in trouble, but Caroline too. This made Stefan pack his things and head towards the city right away.

Lucia hugged Stefan tight and didn't let go as Elijah came up to them.

"Stefan, good to see you, friend," Elijah said holding out his hand, which Stefan took, with difficulty, seeing as Lucia was still stuck on him, "thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Anytime," Stefan replied, caressing Lucia's head absentmindedly, "so what's it all about? What's going on?"

The first thing Klaus noticed, regaining consciousness, was the excruciating pain running throughout his entire body, starting from his wrists. Next, when he opened his eyes slowly, Klaus found himself in an unfamiliar place. A cold, dungeon looking room. His chest; naked and exposed and his arms forced upright by the chains digging into his wrists.

Suddenly the iron door squeaked open and Tyler entered the dungeon, with a gleeful smile plastered on his face. In a wave of memories and emotions, everything from the night before came back. The phone call, graveyard, trap, Tyler and Caroline. Anger, grief and despair. Klaus swallowed hard, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. He gritted his teeth and gave Tyler a death glare.

"You killed her..." Klaus whispered his voice raw, hoarse and loaded with hate. The reality of his own words bringing tears to his eyes. Tyler watched the other hybrid and huffed.

"I wish," he said and moved towards Klaus, playing with a familiar white witch dagger, "missed her heart by an inch, but don't worry, it won't happen next time."

By this news, Klaus let out a sigh of relieve. He couldn't help being just a little grateful that Caroline, supposedly, was still alive and there was still hope, somehow.

"You know," Tyler began and led the dagger across Klaus' chest, earning him a pain filled groan from the hybrid, "If I'd known you would go this far for Caroline, I would have used her a long time ago, instead of waiting 5 centuries for the right ally."

Klaus breathed heavily, trying to ignore the pain.

"And just who is that, mh? This so called Hazel?" Klaus asked between breaths. Tyler smirked gleefully and caressed the white blade. Klaus watched the knife carefully and wondered shortly how Tyler had come in possession of it. He remembered his last encounter with the dagger, centuries ago and it wasn't a particular fond memory, it wasn't a pain you could easily forget, not even with the years gone by. Tyler caught Klaus starring at the knife and grinned.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Tyler said, referring to the dagger, "An alliance gift from Hazel, she told me you had a special connection to it, which got me a little curious as to how."

Without a warning, Tyler launched the knife in Klaus' abdomen. Tyler's face lit up in gleeful satisfaction, as an ear-piercing scream of agony escaped Klaus. The familiar pain, he had hoped never to experience again soared through Klaus, turning and twisting every cell in his body painfully. Tyler laughed, retreating the dagger and looked at it in awe, as Klaus' dark red blood covered the white blade. Tyler looked from the knife, at Klaus in front of him, as the older hybrid breathed hard to fight the evident pain, which the knife had caused. The gash and stab wound from the dagger, along with other minor wounds, bleed uncontrollably, without healing itself up, causing Klaus to slowly, being drained for blood completely. Klaus felt this, as his sight got more and more blurry.

"Amazing…" he whispered to no one in particular, "it looks to me like you're not that unbeatable after all." Tyler commented grinning, turning his attention back to Klaus, "First Caroline and now this, my god, it's almost as if you're human and all it took was a little magic and brains."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Klaus asked, trying to force himself to focus, so he wouldn't pass out.

"More than you could ever imagine," Tyler confirmed, "I've been dreaming about this for 500 years, which is why it saddens me to have to leave – for now." He said and put the dagger away carefully, before turning his back to Klaus and walked towards the iron door, "Maybe I'll go and have a chat with Caroline, catch up, talk about old times and then.. Ah wait, that's right, I probably can't..." Tyler turned in the door, facing Klaus with an evil smirk, "I recall biting her after missing her heart and seeing as that was hours ago, she's probably too busy with pain and hallucinations to be much talkative. Oh well." With a shrug, Tyler closed the door behind him.

"NO!" Klaus shouted desperately at the closed door, struggling with his chains, "Come back you! Let me out!"

"Not hearing you!" Klaus heard Tyler from the other side of the door along with ascending footsteps.

Klaus cursed and hissed as his movements brought pain to his abused muscles. He had to do something. Caroline was, although alive, far from safe and he had to get both of them out of this mess. He didn't care about the mysterious Hazel or even Tyler vengeance spree, all he cared about was getting free and get Caroline out.

Klaus shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness, sharpening his focus. He yanked his chains, but he was too weak for them to move even a bit from their hinges. He ignored the shooting pains, as he continued his fight against the stubborn chains. The damn magic, running in him, cursing him, made him weak and every cause of action seemed futile.

**A/N: **Dah, dah! So Caroline's not dead – yet! But if Tyler's words are anything to go by, she might not have much time left and with Klaus getting weaker by the minute is he gonna make it in time? What do you think? Any ideas? I'm a little curious as to what you think, cause I honestly have no idea, how they're gonna get out of this :S So help a girl out and tell me what you think?

Much appreciated!

And how did you like Stefan's appearance? And Lucia? And Tyler's evil, torturing self?


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **Thank you MissBootjah, Hellzz-on-Earth and Damon X Misaki for your awesome reviews and continued support, this is for you guys, hope you like it J!

Okay, can I just say how hard it is to be a Klaus fan recently?! It's torture! How could the writers be so mean to him :'( Last episode of TO was an emotional rollercoaster for me, sigh… I really hope someone will cut Klaus some slack soon, send Caroline or something; the dude is really having a hard time! But then again, I guess I'm not really any better… :P

Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD or TO – obviously…

Anyway chapter six and GO!

Caroline groaned and blinked her eyes open with much difficulty. Her head felt like it had been used as punching bag, a hundred times over and it was hard to concentrate on anything. The wound, from the bite, was pulsing painfully and Caroline could literally feel the venom run in her veins and throughout her entire body. Her sight was blurry and she could barely make out the person sitting in front of her.

"Tyler…?" she whispered in a strained voice and coughed. Caroline hissed as the coughing sent dagger like pains through her chest.

"Indeed," Tyler said and smiled sweetly, "Just got back from my little chat with Klaus, he would love to see you, but I'm afraid he's a little hung up right now. He sends his regards..."

Tyler moved closer to Caroline, so she was able to make out every little change in his expression.

"Klaus…?" Caroline asked, in between dry coughs. She vaguely remembered Klaus being at the graveyard, but why would he be there, and how would he be here now? They hadn't really talked since that night, even though she had been in town for several days since and before that, they hadn't spoken for 500 years, so why would he go through the trouble now? Why would Tyler and the mysterious witch keep her prisoner, to lure out Klaus? Caroline was beyond confused and the throbbing pain in her head and entire body didn't help.

By now, she was convinced she should have stayed in Europe, then she would not, have been caught up in this mess and she would certainly not be dying from a stupid bite by her ex. If only her family in Europe could see her now. If only the countless detectives, using up their short lives, chasing the black widow, could see the infamous serial killer now. Caroline thought of two or three, who'd be turning in their graves in regret, from not coming up with the idea or being able to witness her demise. Caroline laughed, triggering another series of painful coughs, bringing some blood with it. She guessed they'd be throwing a victory party on the other side.

She looked up, starring into Tyler's blue eyes. Eyes that had once been so dear to her, it was so long ago and felt even longer, in another lifetime. By now, she wondered just why she had loved them, it didn't make sense to her at all, but neither did the things Tyler was doing.

"Why are you doing this…?" Caroline wondered aloud, "What happened to you?"

Tyler huffed and gave Caroline a disbelieving look.

"Klaus happened," he said, as if it was obvious, "he literally took everything from me, you know this, so how can you even ask? Then his sister and foster son buried me in a vampire graveyard, to rot for centuries until Hazel found and freed me. She nursed me back to health and when she told me about her plan to end the originals, I was more than happy to help her." Tyler told and starred intensely at Caroline, "She told me about you and your little run in with Klaus in the woods, imagine my surprise and the feel of betrayal. Where do you think I was, while you were happily banging my nemesis?" Caroline blinked confused. Hazel knew what had happened in the woods? How? From the one time Caroline had met Hazel, the witch, although powerful, had not seemed older than 16, how could she know about something that had happened almost 500 years before she was born? Caroline shook her head; nothing seemed to make sense anymore, except one thing.

"Oh no, don't you dare guilt trip me!" Caroline said with gritted teeth, feeling the adrenaline from a raising anger clear her mind and numb the pain, "If you hadn't been so obsessed with your revenge crusade and actually cared about me more, then it wouldn't have happened in the first place! I loved you, I really did! So don't try and pin this on me, because it's all you! You're the one who made the wrong choice, Klaus didn't, even though I gave him a similar choice, so excuse me for having a little more respect for him, like that! And even after 5 centuries, you still can't let it go?"

Tyler rose suddenly and headed for the door where he turned and looked back at Caroline shortly.

"You know nothing," he said, glaring at her, "Maybe, with both you and Klaus gone, I will finally be able to live my life as I deserve it…" With those words, Tyler left Caroline to fight against the dizziness and pain, slowly returning as the effects of the adrenaline faded.

"So, you're telling me that both Klaus and Caroline are held prisoners by this Hazel, supposedly a witch and working with Tyler?" Stefan tried to clear up. Both Elijah and Lucia nodded and Stefan fell back into the armchair with a sigh.

"The situation is looking rather grim," Elijah, said tapping his fingers, "which is why I felt the need to ask for help. As long as we don't know who this Hazel is or the amount of her power, we're…"

"We're screwed!" Lucia finished raising her arms shortly in frustration. Stefan looked from Elijah to Lucia and back. In the centuries Stefan had known the two Mikaelsons, he'd never seen them like this. The normally composed Elijah looked beyond tired with unruly hair and his appearance messy. Lucia was jumpy and wearing her emotions on her sleeves, like an open book, more than usual. Stefan took her hand and caressed it, trying to give her a little comfort. Lucia relaxed visibly and gave him a grateful smile in return.

"So, what's the plan?"

That moment Marcel entered the study, closely followed by Cary and Selena. All three of them looked exhausted and Marcel shook his head regrettably by Elijah and Lucia's expectant and hopeful faces.

"Nothing," Marcel reported with a sigh, "Nothing at all. We went to the graveyard, but there was no one there, Selena did a spell, which confirmed they'd both been there earlier, not weren't able to located their current position. Whoever this Hazel is, she's got some powerful magic…"

"Damnit!" Elijah shouted frustrated and punched a hole in the nearest wall. Everyone in the room flinched nervously. Now, an emotionally out of control Klaus, they could handle, since it had been a reoccurring thing over the years, but an unstable Elijah was a rare sight, which had only been seen once or twice by a few. Lucia let go of Stefan's hand and walked up to her uncle, carefully. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and rubbed it comforting.

"Look I know you, I know my dad and I know this family," She said gently, trying to believe the words she spoke, "And I know it will alright, okay? We'll get through this," Lucia looked from Elijah to the other four in the study, "we always do…"

Stefan nodded and rose, to give Lucia support. She let go of Elijah and buried herself in Stefan's comforting embrace. Elijah let out a long breath, fixed his suit and ran a hand through his hair.

"Lucia is right," he said and looked at his extended family with a determined look, "We are not helping Niklaus or Miss Caroline with our brooding, so here's the plan…"

He should have known. How had he not figured it out? Everything had seemed so familiar, for a reason. It was so obvious, now that he knew. One would think they had learned their lesson after everything that happened with Celeste. He should have known what a treacherous and vengeful witch was capable of. However, by the time they had learned about Celeste and her plot, it had already been too late, what happened now, had already been set in stone.

Klaus groaned in annoyance of his own ignorance. To think that what they did back then, in an act of desperation, wouldn't come back and bite them, had just been naïve. Klaus wondered where she'd been after Sophie died, how many lives had she lived and why she would wait until know, to make a move? It had been five hundred years with plenty opportunities to strike. Was it because of Caroline? Tyler?

A smile spread across Klaus' dry, pale lips and he couldn't resist a small chuckle. The more he thought about it, the more funny it seemed to him. He had spent many long and agonizing hours, trying to figure out who this Hazel was and why she was doing what she did. Now that he knew, it all seemed ridicules to him. The fear and frustration had been replaced with pure anger and hate, in a way he hadn't felt for a long time. It had always been either her or him. They had always haunted him and he had he feared them. Elijah had been right, but it ended with this. Ended for good. Klaus would personally make sure of it.

He closed his eyes, concentrated all his anger and hate, gathered his last strength and let out the wolf within him. Dark yellow eyes with black pupils revealed themselves. Two pair of fangs grew dangerously sharp. Every little muscle in his body tensed. With a low growl, Klaus yanked at the chains and they fell of their hinges, like a knife from soft butter.

A careless whistle and light steps reached Klaus' heightened hearing ears. He could feel the magic reaching him; hear the pumping of warm blood through veins. Smell the small droplets of the ever-exiting sweat. Klaus smirked; it seemed the afternoon refreshment was served.

**A/N: **… Again, I love writing the bad side of Klaus ;P So, in this chapter, both Klaus and Caroline showed a little bit of their fighter spirit, with Caroline standing up to Tyler and Klaus finally pulling himself together and I promise you, there's a lot more where that came from ;) In case you didn't figure it out, the section with Klaus is a continuation from the epilogue, so if it didn't make much sense to you, try go back and read that J We're closing in on the Hazel mystery, but it's far from over…

Remember to R&R, let's keep this story alive!


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **While ready this first part in cursive, imagine the song 'Man eater' by Nelly Furtado, I literally heard it on repeat while writing this and imagined it as Caroline the black widow's theme song. Well, that and 'Stronger' by Britney J Just like I heard 'Fight them off' by Seven nation army, when I wrote the previous section about Klaus. Yeah, I use music a lot, when I write, it inspires me J

Now, happy reading and remember to review!

**Chapter Seven**

_Age: 52. Recently divorced. No children. CEO of a successful car-manufacturing firm, Ferrari or something like that. Owns three estates: one in the country, one at the beach of Hawaii and one in snowy, Swiss mountains, not to forget the luxurious penthouse apartment in downtown Rome._

_She put down the notes with a smirk and took a sip of her bloody Mary. In other words, just her kind of man._

_It went as usual. Pretending to meet the man for the first time, in a run-down bar or a fancy hotel, after stalking them for days, learning everything about them. Put on her best, innocent smile, pretend to care, give them some sweet kisses and loving and they were caught in her black spider web, not realizing before it was too late. Killing them in the bed, the shower, the kitchen, living room. Stabbing, ripping, cracking, pushing, straggling, poisoning; she didn't really had any preference at how or where she did it, as long as they had left her something of value. _

"Caroline!"

_"Caitlin, what are you..." His eyes widen in surprise and confusion, as her hands tightened around his fragile neck. She felt the pulse beneath her fingers, felt it becoming slower along with the heartbeat. He graphed her arms, trying to peel her off him, but she was stronger than he was, surprisingly. _

_"Sorry, nothing personal," she said coldly, "you're just collateral damage." _

_The man she had played house with for the last couple of months, gagged as the oxygen slowly left his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. _

_"Thanks for the fortune." She said before breaking his neck, finally putting him out of his misery. Some people, she'd learned, just refused to give up. Those tended to annoy her the most._

"Caroline!"

_"I'm home," he called from the hall, "oh, something smells good sweetie! What are we...?" He stopped mid-sentence as he found his young wife leaning against the kitchen counter. She caressed one of the meat knives lovingly and looked up at him when he entered the room. She looked different, something about her eyes. It was as if they were red and bloodshot. She smiled at him sweetly and revealed a pair of pointy fangs._

_"Cami?" He asked unsure and slightly frightened, he had never seen her like this. Not in the three years, they had known each other. Cami smirked, another trade completely unfamiliar about her, and walked towards him slowly. _

_"Welcome home honey. How was work?" She asked sweetly and flashed her eyelashes. He looked nervously from the knife in her hands to her changed face._

_"What is wrong with your eyes?" He reached out and touched her chin careful and hesitantly. Cami leaned into his touch, closing her eyes._

_"Nothing," she answered, "This is their natural state."_

"Caroline!"

_"I'm sorry," she then said, opening her eyes again, looking straight at him._

_"Why are you sorry?" he wondered giving her a small smile. _

_"Because of this!" Without a warning Cami plunged the meat knife into his stomach, pushing it further, when the tissue around the knife broke. He gasped in surprise, but before the next sound could escape his throat, Cami put a hand against his mouth, so only a muffled scream could be heard in the quiet kitchen. He looked at his wife, eyes wide in confusion and with the question of why. _

_"Sorry," she said again, "I really did like you, but I'm just not that kind of girl…"_

_She withdrew the knife and he fell to the floor like a lifeless doll. _

"CAROLINE!"

_"Sir? Mrs. Carina Quintin is here."_

_Detective Poire looked up from his desk and nodded to his secretary._

_"Send her in," he said and began putting away the case files he'd been looking through. This case, or should he say, these cases, was killing him. He had been working on them, 24/7 the last couple of months, with no progress and now it had claimed another victim. As the door opened, Poire looked up and rose slowly to greet the most recent widow. Mrs Quintin looked very young, no more than late twenties. She had short blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a black dress, reaching her knees and a black hat with veil as a sign of mourning her late husband. Poire told her sit and sat down in front of her, as she did so._

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Quintin," he condoled. Mrs. Quintin smiled sadly and nodded, before taking out a handkerchief, and dried her teary eyes._

_"Why, why am I here?" Mrs. Quintin asked in between snuffles, "Detective am I a suspect?"_

_Poire shook his head._

_"No sweetie," he reassured, "Everyone knows how much you loved Mr. Quintin, no one would ever suspect you, but I need to ask you some routine questions, like did you know if anyone would want to hurt Mr. Quintin? Did he act strange in the days prior to his death?" _

_Mrs. Quintin shook her head and blew her nose, before answering._

_"No, nothing. Everybody loved Dion, I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt such a kind man. What kind of monster could do that?!" Mrs. Quintin asked desperately, tears falling freely from her blue eyes by now. Detective Poire leaned forward, over his desk and took her hands in his, trying to give the young widow a little comfort._

_"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Quintin. I will do everything in my power to catch however did this to your husband."_

_Mrs. Quintin nodded and gave him a grateful smile._

_"Do, do you have any suspects?" _

_Poire sighed, let go of her hands and leaned back in his chair._

_"That's just the thing, there isn't." He said regrettably, "even though there's similar cases of middle-aged, rich and recently remarried men being murdered; there's no pattern in the kill and the cases expand over a period of 2-3 centuries all over Europe. The media has named the phantom killer or killers, the ghost of the black widow," he laughed and shook his head, "The media these days… Sorry to put all this on you, but no, you're not a suspect Mrs. Quintin, not unless you're a centuries old bloodthirsty killer and you don't particular strike me as such."_

_Mrs. Quintin gave him a small smile._

_"Thank you, detective Poire, for everything." She said and rose to leave._

"CAROLINE!"

Caroline woke with a start; someone had shook and called her awake, someone familiar. She led a hand to her head, trying to ease the pounding head. Opening her eyes, it took a few seconds to be able to focus on anything with a wave of dizziness washing over her. A pale, feminine face, surrounded by brown hair, stared at her with worried brown eyes. Caroline blinked, not believing her own eyes. It wasn't possible.

"Now I know, I'm delusional," she mumbled, trying to sit up straighter. The female made a face at the comment.

"Now, that's just offending," she said miffed and crossed her arms, "I came all this way, to save your sorry ass and that's the thanks I get?" Caroline looked at the woman again as her sight became clear.

"Sasha? Is that really you?" she asked, somehow scared that it was only another dream and she would wake up in the next second. The miffed female broke out in a broad smile.

"Of cause it's me!" she said and helped Caroline up, "Who else, Santa?"

"But why and how did you find me?" Caroline still felt very confused. She was still slightly dizzy and the pain grew for every muscle she moved, but she was somehow still alive and she wondered how. After Tyler's visit, she had been sure it was over, as she faded into an oblivion of old memories and yet, here she was. Even more puzzling was the presence of her old friend from Europe, Sasha, who merely smiled at her secretly.

"I have my ways, my connections." She said and untied Caroline, before raising from the cold stone floor. She held out a hand for Caroline.

"I can't," Caroline complained, ready to just give in to the pain and let go, "Just leave me here, it's too late anyway…"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sasha shouted disbelieving, with no regard for that anyone could hear her, in the basement, "I didn't travel thousands of miles across the world, to hear this shit!" She looked down at Caroline. Hands resting on her hips and tapping her foot, "You're the black widow, who've slayed hundreds of men, you spend five years on the battlefield, saving hundreds of lives, you survived months of torture in dark and dirty cells, 500 years in a cruel world. You're Caroline freaking Forbes, you're a fighter, a survivor – now act like it and move your ass this instant!" Caroline looked up at Sasha surprised by her friend's sudden outburst, but also slightly embarrassed by the compliments. She was right, Sasha was right. This wasn't her at all, it may have been the old Caroline, but not this one. It took more than a bite to end this Caroline. She laughed and rose slowly. Getting on her feet, Caroline stumbled, her legs too weak to hold her up. Sasha caught her and took her arm around Caroline's waist, helping her to stand straight and walk.

"You okay there?" Sasha asked the groaning blond. Caroline huffed and rose an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, I'm just peachy," She answered sarcastic, "There's nothing better than dying from a hybrid bite…" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"No Miss Drama queen, I meant this," she said and dried a lone tear away from Caroline's eye with her thumb, "you've been crying…"

Caroline touched her chin gently and felt the stickiness from tears. Then she remembered the last dream, or memory she had revisited and she felt the tears threatening to return.

"I dreamt about the first time I met Julien," Caroline explained.

"Who? Julien Poire, the French detective?" Sasha tried to clarify, "The one you visited back then?"

Caroline nodded.

Julien had known her by the name of Carina Quintin. She had first met him after Dion's death; he was the detective in charge of the case. Caroline had talked and somewhat build a relationship with countless homicide detectives over the years, but none had been like Julien. He had quickly become a father figure to her and she had loved him as such. Years after the Dion Quintin murder, Caroline had moved on, but when she heard about Julien being gravely ill and dying, she'd paid him a visit. Knowing the risk of exposure, when Julien realized she hadn't aged a day. Julien Poire was the only detective to ever figure out the identity of 'the ghost of the black widow', and he took that knowledge with him to the grave.

Sasha managed to get herself and Caroline out of the cell, to the dark hall, only lit by a few torches. They stumbled through the halls, as Sasha tried to remember the way she had come from in the underground labyrinth. She stopped suddenly and gasped.

"Holy shit!"

The warm blood overflowed his mouth and ran down his sore throat, dulling it. The warmth spread throughout his entire body, removing any trace of pain along it's way. The warlock fought him and tried desperately to break free from the grasp, but Klaus became stronger with every drop of blood.

Minutes later, Klaus dropped the drained and lifeless warlock at his feet and let out a satisfied sigh. The magic from the spell caster soared through his body, cleansing it from the dark magic that held him. Within seconds, his body started healing itself and he quickly regained full strength. Klaus licked and wiped his mouth, making sure no blood was going to waste. He had been so indulged in feeding, that he hadn't noticed the two people stumbling closer to in the hall.

"Holy shit!"

It was only with the sudden outburst, from an unfamiliar voice, that Klaus realized he was no longer alone in the hall.

**A/N: **You got a little bit of Caroline's story, the men she met and what happened, what do you think? Of the Black Widow?

I'm becoming more and more fond of Sasha, love writing her and I'm sorry about her choice of words, but she's like that, different from Caroline. So, they're finally almost free and Klaus is back, fit for fight. What do you think is gonna happen next? Let me know!


End file.
